With development of flexible materials, a flexible device capable of bending and deforming has been applied in more and more scenarios. However, the flexible materials in the prior art are generally considered as a substitute for existing rigidity materials, and have been applied to, for example, a flexible screen, a flexible solar battery board and the like, but no consideration has been made on possibility that the flexible materials are adopted as a user input device based on its characteristics of bendable.